


We'll Get By

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [84]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny bitches about the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Get By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Pluvial (3/12)
> 
>  **Time Frame:** All over the place  
>  **Title:** Gary Louris' _We'll Get By - Acoustic_

Danny bitches about the rain. How it’s hot. Humid. Strikes without warning. Happens while it’s still sunny. Spitting on him out of nowhere, like it’s only started since he moved here, and the whole of Hawaii isn’t used to it. It’s humoring his outbursts about it. 

Steve doesn’t mind the bitching, but he likes it. It’s clean here, and he feels cleaner in it. The light that comes in it here. That has nothing to do with darkness, or hiding, or waiting in wet clothes for hours or days. Just existing as a part of the day, and being home.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Pluvial** (adjective, noun)  
>  plu·vi·al [ploo-vee-uhl]
> 
>  ** **adjective**  
> **  
>  1\. of or pertaining to rain, especially much rain; rainy.  
> 2\. Geology. occurring through the action of rain.
> 
>  ** **noun**  
> **  
>  3\. Geology. a rainy period formerly regarded as coeval with a glacial age, but now recognized as episodic and, in the tropics, as characteristic of interglacial ages.
> 
> ****Origin:** 1650–60; **   
> 


End file.
